


In a Land Far Away

by setsurislight



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Family Bonding, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsurislight/pseuds/setsurislight
Summary: Six years prior to the start of the game, Raine and Genis have settled into a new village after six years of traveling Sylvarant. Now that Genis has friends his own age, he has some questions for his sister about their family history.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In a Land Far Away

"Raine?" The boy asked, his nose hidden underneath a light blue cotton blanket on his old rickety mattress. He was but six years old, and it had not been very long since the two siblings had settled down in Iselia. A quaint, close-knit town, and an image of pure possibilities for the two shunned Half-Elves. This was where Raine had decided they would start their new lives together. They would pretend to be full-blooded elves and be able to stay under the radar. They would fix the holes in the roof and plant flowers outside to look forward to the autumn harvest. Raine would be a teacher here, and watch as her brother grew old enough to attend a nice school.

"It's late, Genis. Why are you still awake?" The teen inquired calmly, in a sweet and soothing voice.

"I couldn't sleep. The bugs outside are too noisy."

Raine sat down on the edge of the bed. The ramshackle house was only lit by dim candlelight coming from her desk on the other side of the room. Was that really all? The boy had a look of fear in his eyes which skittered back and forth across the walls of the bedroom. He never wanted to admit that he was scared or upset over anything. The siblings were the same in that regard, probably because the younger of which sought to emulate his sister. He saw how strong she was forced to be to keep them safe, and so he never wanted to worry her.

"Would you like me to read you a story?"

"No..." Genis furrowed his brows. "Can you tell me one instead?"

The older sibling pondered for a moment, and then nodded her head absently. She wasn't the best at creating fiction, but she would give it a shot.

"Once upon a time..."

"No, no... a real story."

"What kind of real story?"

Genis sat silently for a moment, peering up at the ceiling as if he were trying to read constellations that weren't there.

"You're not my mom or dad..."

"Yes, that's right." He knew that already, so why was he asking about it now?

"Lloyd has a dad...but no mom. The other kids at school get picked up by their parents. Colette has a dad too, but we don't have either. Raine, what happened to them?" The child's eyes seemed to glimmer up at the eldest in anticipation. Raine heaved a sigh. She had always been afraid that he would ask this question sooner or later. However, she knew that logically it would have emerged eventually. She had avoided the conversation for a long time because it caused her such bitterness. She swore when she was abandoned that she would keep moving forward, and so she resented looking back.

The truth of the matter was really... that she just didn't remember much of it. For whatever reason, most of the memories from when she lost her parents were just gone. Maybe she had blocked them out.

"I don't really know, Genis. I can't really remember, but I can tell you what I do know if you want." she frowned.

Genis grabbed onto the blanket, half-covering his face and nodded his head quietly.

"Our mother was the elf in the family, Virginia, and she fell in love with a human named Kloitz. We lived in a place far away from here, filled with other elves." Raine thought back on the years she spent traveling with her younger brother. "That land seems to be nothing more than a fairy tale anymore, though. When I asked if any place existed, all I had gotten were strange looks. It didn't help that I couldn't remember the name of it. I do remember little things... the porch swing our house had, the stone steps the children would hop across... a forest with bright fruits, and enormous fish."

“Big fish?” the younger sibling prodded; eyes wide in amazement.

“Really big. Ten feet long—maybe bigger. That’s like if two whole Raines laid down in a line.”

"Wow! Did you ever go into the forest?" the boy asked.

"It wasn't well advised, unless you were escorted by someone. I usually stayed alone in the village reading any books I could get my hands on."

"Why's that?"

"Well, even there people didn't like that we were half-elves. It isn't just humans who dislike our kind."

"Oh..."

"But I was so happy when you were born, though it was so late into my childhood. I remember talking to you while our mother would sleep. I would put my hand on her stomach and tell you stories and ask you questions. I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but it was fun. Our father used to join in too. We were happy for a time. But we had to run away because we were being chased by bad people." Raine’s voice caught in her throat. “That was before you were born. I always wished that you could live a life where you didn’t have to run away anymore—where we could find a home.”

“Raine…” he gazed at her in awe and then smiled. “I’m happy that you’re my sister. No matter what happened to our mom and dad, you’re all that I need. As long as you’re here with me, I think I can call anywhere home.”

The older sibling froze in place and sharply inhaled. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and she turned to wipe them away. She thought that she was raising him to be strong, but this was the first time that Raine realized that she needed him just as much. She had so many doubts over the past few years over what she was doing was right for him. She had no idea how to be a parent. She came from nothing, and she was only a child herself when they were separated from their parents. Most of their lives they lived in abandoned shacks by only the good graces of people who promised not to sell them out as long as they didn’t cause problems.

“Alright. That’s enough now. It’s time for bed. You’ve got school in the morning.” She tucked the boy into bed and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, sis.”

“I love you too Genis. Dream a sweet dream for me, alright?”

Before she could turn around, the boy had stopped responding. Raine smiled as drool started pooling out of the side of his mouth. For a moment, everything was at peace. They could breathe easy. They could make friends and build a life. For at least a little while, they didn’t have to search the stars to find their next destination. Raine was sure now that even if they had to run again, as long as they had each other, she wouldn’t have to be scared. Not anymore.


End file.
